In an effort to improve vehicle operation and convenience, many manufacturers have introduced a variety of convenience and operating features to vehicles. However, many components and systems of vehicles remain significantly similar to conventional vehicle designs dating back to the previous century. The disclosure provides for various systems and apparatuses to provide for improved operation of at least one door of a vehicle. The systems discussed herein may include doors that either assist a user when accessing the vehicle, and/or configured to open and close without requiring a vehicle user to physically reposition the door. Such systems may provide for improved operation of a vehicle as described herein.